Geass Formation
by AlchemicChimeraLeech
Summary: What if Lelouch's geass wasn't to control the mind. A variety of possibilties geasses could happen and Lulu will have to deal with the results. A series of one shots exploring that. Chapter 1 edited, Chapter 2& 3 Feathers and am I seeing things?
1. AGE

**Disclaimer: never will own CG!**

Lelouch's geass was never the power of to be able to control the mind, but to be able to control…..

Unknown soldiers turned into corpses…well he wanted them dead…

Clovis was turned into a two year old….and Japan was celebrating this usual blessing.

Kallen was turned into a twelve year old, and she was so killing Lelouch.

Gilbert turned into an over enthusiastic teenager….and so was Cornelia…. What a headache!

Suzaku was turned into a five year old….and kept on trying to stab Lulu after the series was over especially when he found out the love of his life was his mother's age…but he only could use plastic knives.*pout*

Euphemia was….older…as old as his mother when she died, it was an accident!

Shirley was well turned…one year younger, what… that was not effective!

Charles and Marianna disappeared from existence, before their parents' parents decided to couple with each other…well that's relief, but where did he come from then?

Scheneizel was turned into a…seven year old….. And is currently planning how to kill his younger, older brother.

Jeremiah was turned older at the scene and is trying to find a cure…. He didn't want to die that young!

Villietta lost her youth and her memories…. And thinks Rolo is her grandson… and start teaching him…how to pose in a bathing suit.

Mao…was turned to a three year old which Lelouch putted in an orphanage and was adopted by an old lady who had way too many cats.

Sayoko turned into a teenager with raging hormones around Lulu's age….great!

Nunnally wasn't turned younger! She got her eyesight back while poor Lelouch was trying to explain how their older siblings became younger, the murder attempts while trying to keep Suzaku in line.

Author's note: Lulu's geass was to control the person's age or time, depending on if he wanted to get rid of someone like the unknown soldiers in episode one or he just wanted them out of his way like Suzaku they turned younger or older. Although Nunally's eyesight's back because he reversed time not age. REVIEW and if there are other major characters who been geassed that you think should be added, tell me and put it in the review. 


	2. FEAR

**Disclaimer: never will own CG!**

Lelouch's geass was never the power of to be able to control the mind, but to be able to control…..

Unknown soldiers feared for the rest of their lives….teenagers, and…..rocks?

Clovis feared for not his life but good fashion sense….. It was later reported that prince Clovis is unstable because he was seen wearing a clown costume…at a ball.

Kallen feared feathers? Every time she wanted to defy Zero or Lelouch the abominations came out... so she couldn't even sleep right…since her bed was made from it.

Gilbert and Cornelia feared each other, divide and conqueror which actually worked.

Suzaku feared technology which is why after the command he never got near a knighmare frame again, or a cell phone….or anything that was metal. Although it took forever for Lulu to contact him…and good thing he is Japanese, since he wouldn't go near pots or pans, since sushi requires neither.

Euphemia feared an upcoming global war…which did happen, so she got herself trained and ready for battle…except she was still paranoid after the war was over…. And locked herself in her wing…for the rest of her life…almost.

Shirley feared the black knight which is why her family moved out of Japan as soon as her geass was activated….although Lulu still didn't get why she wanted to drag him along with her.

Charles and Marianna feared the future which is why…they eliminated themselves without any help from Lelouch or the world of C.

Scheneizel feared being royal…which is why he resigned as prince and started an….orange farm while the royal court was outraged, and Lelouch never though his geass could work so well.

Jeremiah feared the number zero…not the man behind the mask. Every time someone say it or write he'll yell at them or rip up the paper, *sigh* he ripped up a lot of financial documents…which it took the accounts weeks to calculate.

Villietta feared knightmare frames which is why she quit… and tried to destroy some of Britannia's knightmare frames….well she knew where they were, unlike the black knights.

Mao feared voices in his head which because of his geass, he was found clinically insane…that gets him out of the way.

Sayoko feared for her life, so like the "live geass" she responds triple as fast…in any threatening or normal situation….which made it harder for Lelouch to get out since…her life means his too? She's like a mother hen after the geass which Lulu sincerely regrets.

Nunnally feared being weak, unable to help her brother, which is how her eyes opened… but it took Lulu nearly getting killed…by a frying pan because of one of Milly's experiments to get her walking.

Author's note: The geass is to exploit the fear the person already have like Charles or create a new one like Suzaku. And either the fear overpowers the person like Mao which makes him crazy or creates a reaction to the fear like Shirley. And REVIW!


	3. Illusion

**Disclaimer: never will own CG!**

Lelouch's geass was never the power of to be able to control the mind, but to be able to control…..

Unknown soldiers ran away since they though they seen an abnormal looking banshee thing…

Clovis went back to the homeland….because he was following a beautiful maiden which only he could see…his soldiers were trying not to laugh at his antics for…something nonexistent.

Kallen every time in battle saw not only the enemy but literal monsters which made her attacks even fiercer.

Gilbert and Cornelia saw only white when in battle, they always get shot down easily and seeing shadows that lead to the emperor's secrets.

Suzaku saw the people he've killed in battle…when in battle, and saw his own actions replaying each night in his dreams….he became more conscious….but he made Lelouch more nervous since…it always takes him an hour…to say five words.

Euphemia was able to see through people's strategies…which made her a force to be reckoned with…but Charles decided that she was too dangerous and eliminated her.

Shirley saw an angel every night gilding her actions so she found out about Zero…but decided she would rather help….imagine Lulu's surprise when she pulled him aside for what he thought was a confession of love but turned out to be a how did she know?

Charles and Marianna saw only their past, trapped in the past and in the world of C which slowly de constructed them while in their…daze.

Scheneizel saw different versions of his possible future in his dreams…so he didn't battle Lulu but instead gave him the throne and disappeared…..and was found five years later as…a psychic.

Jeremiah saw his past battles played before his eyes, his actions and words collided, he ordered for the eleven to go but pulled out a gun shooting at him….good thing Suzaku have fast reflexes.

Villietta saw memories of her past playing over and over again….every single day for ten minutes for the rest of her life…and she lived to 92… which at least she doesn't have alzheimers.

Mao saw the people he was listening to in his mind….. He went crazy a week later.

Sayoko saw her old sensei, his words motivated her more and she became more dangerous with new weapons and moves that she forgot.

Nunnally saw her brother's death when Lulu accidently used it on her and said "you'll see Nunna, I'll create a better world." Her eyes opened and the geass infected her even more, through her dreams she found out he was zero…and even if her brother doesn't want her to help she will, Humph!

Author's note: This geass is to create illusions like the unknown solders or create visual conclusions based on what a person already knows like Scheneizel. The pieces are fitted together during the unconscious state, and it could affect each person differently since Lulu wouldn't want Suzaku to battle him, he sees his mistakes during battle. And it could put them in an almost daydream like state, your whole life flashing before your eyes. And Review!


End file.
